Come On, King
by xXUnsolvedRiddleXx
Summary: Ichigo's had a bad day, and Shirosaki isn't helping any. Especally with his horrible sexual innuendos... crack/humor/sleep deprived weirdness


* * *

Come On, King

Hichi x Ichi

'Shut up and sleep with me'-

Sin with Sebastian

* * *

Ocher eyes glared up at the white ceiling in frustration, arms tucked behind orange tresses, as the boy tried desperately to burn a hole in the offending roof. Ichigo Kurosaki was an easily please-able person by nature, sure it may not seem like it but as long as he had the ones he cared for safe, he was happy. Right now was most definitely not one of those times. It seemed like the whole world decided that today it would fuck with him.

The morning had started out as a disaster and that was enough to let him know that the rest of the day would be hell. First, his alarm clock hadn't gone off, and in his tumbling around to get ready he had hit his toe on the bed post. When he was brushing his teeth somehow he got tooth paste in his eye, and it just happened to be mint. Then, when he was eating breakfast the jam on his toast dribbled down the front of his white school shirt; and he didn't have time to change. Once he had finally gotten to school he realized that his bag (which held all his school work) was left on the dresser in his room, enabling him to be yelled at teachers all day long for not being prepared. And he didn't even want to get into the hell that met him when he got him. He could cry from all the stress and aggravation that was swarming through out his body. It was one of those days that felt like everything and everyone was against him.

Groaning, the orange haired teen scrunched his eyes close trying to block out the entire day, body turning over and shoving his head in the pillow in hopes of suffocating. He just felt like crawling in a deep hole and groveling until he felt like meeting reality again. He was so caught up in being miserable that he didn't notice the change in the air, or the fact that now someone else was in his room. The other occupant smirked before almost gliding over to the whining boy and seating himself firmly on Ichigo's back, head bending down close to his ear.

"Watcha doin', King?"

Snapping his had up, Ichigo turned around quickly, "What the hell?!"

Grinning slyly, Shirosaki leaned back so as not to be hit with his King's hard head, "Watch were yer swingin' yer heavy head, ya?"

Growling, Ichigo snorted before burying his head back in the pillow. He was in no mood to deal with the annoyance known as his hollow.

"Kiing, don' ignore me," the hollow's words were followed by the sharp jabbing of his finger into Ichigo's side. "It's not nice ta do that." Shirosaki pushed his lips out, a mock pout in place.

His golden irises were twinkling with mirth, enjoying tormenting his King. It was always so much fun getting Ichigo riled up, he was like a cat with his fur standing on end if provoked. So, Shirosaki continued with his torment, repeatedly poking the orange haired teen in the taut side. Ichigo tensed his jaw, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

_Just ignore him, he'll go away._

Poke.

Poke.

"Kiiiing!"

Poke.

Poke.

Po-

Turning over, Ichigo grasped the outstretched finger tightly, "What the fuck do you want?!"

Smirking, Shirosaki leaned closer, his breath ghosting over Ichigo's face in hot puffs.

"_Come_ on, King."

It took Ichigo no more then five seconds to get the underlying meaning of his Hollow's words before he huffed and dropped the hand, flopped back on the bed and turned to the side. A blush had bloomed from his cheeks, as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you seriously making sexual innuendos, Hollow? And down right crappy ones at that…"

"Awe, King! Yer hurtin' my feelings," dramatically, the albino hollow placed a hand to his chest. "It hurts right here."

Scoffing, the strawberry shook his head before rolling his eyes.

"What are you talking about? You don't have a heart, you don't feel anything."

Scowling, a pale hand dropped to the substitute's upper thigh, squeezing roughly.

"That's not true. I can feel horny!"Shirosaki smirked before leaning in more towards Ichigo's face. "Like…right now!" With that he pounced on the boy.

"Ack! Get off me! Pervert!"

"Nope!"

* * *

SleepingRemnant: o.O I don't really know why I wrote this.....I've really had days like Ichigo....so I know how it feels T.T

Hope u liked my weirdness, its 3:12 a.m. here...so this is most likely crack more then anything xD and my liking for horrible sexual innuendos :D

Review please!


End file.
